


Play Time

by Renix



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, but he needs help sometimes, roy tries to be a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renix/pseuds/Renix
Summary: Dealing with your children can sometimes be tiring. Even for heroes.
Relationships: Lian Harper & Roy Harper, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write simple mindless fluff. So here it is! Enjoy.

*After hours of playing with Lian*

Roy: *on the phone* Jaybird, I need help. Now!

Jason: Be there in ten.

* * * 

Jason: *bursts through the window/ guns drown* What’s the emergency?

Roy :*points at Lian* 

Jason: *lowers guns/ sighs* 

* * *

Jason: *throws himself on the couch next to an exhausted Roy* This calls for drastic measures *takes out phone*

* * *

*Sounds of door opening*

Kori: I came. What’s the matter?

Roy & Jason: *point at Lian*

Kori: *shakes her head* Idiots.

* * * Later * * *

Roy: *gasps*

Jason: *shushes Roy/points at a sleeping Lian* How?

Kori: *shrugs* I made her watch (enter boring animated movie).

Jason & Roy: *worship her for the rest of the day*


End file.
